Крузо Палм/Галерея/Сезоны 4-5
Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Суперпони Streets of Maretropolis S4E06.png Гордость Пинки Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Cheese presenting a picture S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'and the pony of ceremonies' S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Spike pushing S4E13.png Rarity freaks out S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Trenderhoof levitating an apple S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards an old mare S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Ванильная пони The crowd cheering S4E14.png Big Mac inhales S4E14.png Crowd of ponies S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png Big Mac nearly falls off stage S4E14.png Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png Время с Искоркой Twilight eating messy S4E15.png Twilight -I didn't realize how hungry- S4E15.png Twilight wiping her face with a hay burger S4E15.png Twilight -What could be better- S4E15.png Twilight levitating horseshoe-shaped foods S4E15.png Twilight drinking beverage S4E15.png Twilight hears Pinkie S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Быть Бризи непросто View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy -only two days to get that pollen back- S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity 'Twilight refused to admit it' S4E16.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Sweetie -besides the dresses-!- S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Прыжок веры The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Flam -don't heal all that quick- S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flam -Impractical- S4E20.png Flim -Improbable- S4E20.png Sick ponies watch Silver Shill S4E20.png Audience surprised S4E20.png Flim -You're old, you're tired- S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Spike crying -no!- S4E22.png Rainbow Dash covered in glue and tape S4E22.png Fluttershy watches Rainbow take off S4E22.png Coco Crusoe looking at antique chicken S4E22.png Fluttershy trying to dissuade Coco Crusoe S4E22.png Fluttershy crawling away S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rainbow tells Coco Crusoe to -beat it!- S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Rainbow Dash -the Exchange is almost over- S4E22.png Fluttershy worried and Rainbow stunned S4E22.png Rainbow Dash faints again S4E22.png Fluttershy standing alone S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow -no thing that's worth as much to me- S4E22.png Fluttershy touched by Rainbow's words S4E22.png Rainbow -might have forgotten that for a little bit- S4E22.png Rainbow -there's no way this trade can be fair- S4E22.png Daring Do collector about to protest S4E22.png Daring Do collector -the sweetest thing I've ever heard- S4E22.png Daring Do collector calls off the trade S4E22.png Ponies cheering S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Earth ponies running in Appleloosa S4E25.png Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png Пятый сезон Блум и тень Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Родео в Эпполузе Ponies enjoying the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Ponies watching barrel racing S5E6.png Barrel racing stallion S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Braeburn hit on the head with a beach ball S5E6.png Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder than ever S5E6.png Trouble Shoes looking at the crowd S5E6.png Spectator ponies turn on Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies consider Apple Bloom's words S5E6.png Принцесса Спайк Mime pony performing in Canterlot S5E10.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Opalescence chasing tiny Coco Crusoe S5E13.png В поисках утраченного знака Diamond gallops toward Coco Crusoe S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png Pinkie -a big old surprise ruiner!- S5E19.png Pinkie with Groucho Marx glasses S5E19.png Гвоздь программы Pinkie asks Applejack if she knows Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Pinkie --You mean...-- S5E24.png Pinkie shows a picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Other ponies surprised at Applejack referring to Coloratura as Rara S5E24.png AJ --that big name was too fancy for her-- S5E24.png Applejack --so I shortened Coloratura-- S5E24.png Applejack --...to Rara!-- S5E24.png Transition to flashback S5E24.png Applejack --Just you wait, Pinkie-- S5E24.png AJ --Once Rara gets here-- S5E24.png All ponies happy to see Countess Coloratura except Applejack S5E24.png Pinkie jumps in excitement over the arrival of Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Pinkie stands up while excited over Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack looks at a fainted Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Svengallop demands ponies to clear the way S5E24.png Countess Coloratura walking with her backup dancers S5E24.png Rarity pointing at the stage S5E24.png Applejack --If you ask me-- S5E24.png AJ --that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing-- S5E24.png Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Applejack and friends listen to Rara's speech S5E24.png Applejack and friends hear Rara and CMC sing S5E24.png Coloratura extends a hoof to Applejack S5E24.png Applejack takes Coloratura's hoof S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 The changeling resistance S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Ponies corner Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Fluttershy --The servants of Chrysalis will do...-- S5E26.png Fluttershy points her spear closer to Twilight S5E26.png Zecora --Though I think they're not what they appear to be-- S5E26.png Zecora --The meaning is far worse, I see-- S5E26.png Zecora turns her eyes to the other ponies S5E26.png Transition through a wipe S5E26.png Coco Crusoe on a tree branch S5E26.png Coco Crusoe signaling S5E26.png Coco Crusoe drops down from the tree branch S5E26.png Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, and other ponies see 'Rainbow', 'Rarity', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png Twilight walking and smiling S5E26.png Zecora stops Twilight S5E26.png Zecora --the one that come here-- S5E26.png Zecora --looking for me!-- S5E26.png Zecora and ponies look at Chrysalis while her shadow appears S5E26.png Coco Crusoe and Sweetie Drops pointing their spears to Chrysalis S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Fluttershy --Why would she ever trust you-!-- S5E26.png Zecora battle cry S5E26.png |index}} en:Coco Crusoe/Gallery/Seasons 4-5 Категория:Галереи персонажей